Maze Runner in Divergent
by magalybarrera164
Summary: What happens when two different worlds collide? Maze Runner xover Divergent? how would it change these two amazing stories? see how my oc, Letty Cortez, life starts as getting rescued by the Right Arm from W.I.C.K.D . and getting to live her new life inside the walls of Chicago.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I just want to say that i DON'T OWN the maze runner OR the divergent movie/book. just my oc character(s)

All I saw was darkness around me. The darkness that had once had scared me. the one that was made for you to choose, whether to live, or to die.

You might not know me, or where I come from originally. but lets just say, that were I come from is a place where you find loneliness, fear, death, and confusion. My name is Letty or at least that's what they told me. I'm about 5'6 with round blue eyes ,and with black wavy hair along my shoulder length and full lips.

I come from a place where there are test's called trials, like the Maze, The Scorch, Death cure, and killer zone. This is how I escape and defeated W.I.C.K.D. which stands for World in Catastrophe Kill zone Department.

alone with the Right Arm, the people who are against W.I.C.K.D. and some of my friends that I lost to them and along the way at the age of 14. This is how the Right Arm found a place for me where I could live a normal life away from the place where I all most died.

The called the place Chicago where everyone thinks that a big bad war took place where in reality the sun had almost destroyed the world.

They told me all about the place and the history behind it , they have these thing called fraction; there's Amity , the peace people; Dauntless, the soldiers of the city; Abnegation or stiff as they are sometimes called , the selfless; Erudite, the smart people , and finally the Candor; they never lie. After reviewing everything with me, the decided that I was ready to start living inside the wall, with a family.

They found a family who were willing to let me live with them and treated me as their own, a family in Amity. This is the beginning of my new life ,

I'm Letty Cortez and this is my story that takes place inside the wall.


	2. chapter 1 (06-23 00:59:22)

LETTY'S POV:

Five years later...

I woke up to my mom or my suppose mom Jessica, shaking me up from my sleep.

"hey, your wake. Why don't you get ready for school and come and eat breakfast with us before you go, alright?" she said with a warm smile.

"all right mom". I respond to her.

She got up from my bed and left to cook breakfast. Jessica was about 5'7 with long black hair and brown eyes. She had a long red dress that hung her curves nicely. While I waited for her to leave I got up to find some clothes to wear. I found a nice red tank top, with light brown pants, and a red leather jacket with my red converse. Then I walked to my bathroom where I took a shower, shaved were it needs to be shaved and brushed my teeth. After that I went back to my room to put on light makeup ,just blush, mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner and chap stick. Then went down stairs to eat breakfast .

"so are you excited about your aptitude test " my dad, George said to me as soon as I came through the door.

" I am, .. but what would happen if I have to leave this fraction?" I said to him.

"Letty sweetie, you don't have to worry about leaving us". he said.

"Are you sue?"

"yes". Dad said.

I think for a moment. Today is the day of the aptitude test that will determine which of the five factors I belong in. And tomorrow , at the choosing ceremony, where I will decide what fraction I will be in for the rest of my life; to decide to stay with my family or abandon them. When breakfast is over, I said "goodbye" to my parents and head to school.

When I first reached the school, I found out that our classes were cut in half today, so that we can all attend them before the aptitude test starts, which takes after lunch.

The next couple of hours went by so quickly that I didn't realize it was time to start the aptitude test until I heard my name being called.

"Letty Cortez". when I got to the room it was like a dentist's office, with a machine next to it.

"don't worry" the woman says.

"it doesn't hurt". She said and then continued saying.

"have a seat and get comfortable", she said

"my name is Tori".

next thing I know, she starts to put wires to my head and connects the other to hers, then she passes me a vial of clear liquid.

"drink this" she says.

I do, then suddenly I feel press air from my lungs to the tip the contents of the vial into my mouth and close my eyes.


	3. chapter 2

PREVIOUSLY: "Letty Cortez". when I got to the room it was like a dentist's office, with a machine next to it.

"don't worry" the woman says.

""it doesn't hurt". she said and then continued saying.

"have a seat and get comfortable", she said

"my name is Tori".

next thing I know, she starts to put wires to my head and connects the other to hers, then she passes me a vial of clear liquid.

"drink this" she says.

And I do, then suddenly I feel press air from my lungs and tip the contents of the vial into my mouth and close my eyes.

*continue*

LETTY'S POV:

I open my eyes and in front of me, was a table with two baskets . In one of the basket, there is a hunk of cheese, and the other ,a knife in the length of my forearm. Behind me , a woman's voice says,

"choose."

I look over my shoulder, but there was no one there. I turn back to the baskets and choose the knife. Behind me, I heard a bark like a dog and put the knife behind my back. I turn around and see a dog with a pointed nose stands a few yards away from me. It crouches low and creeps towards me, its lips peeling back from its white teeth a growl gurgles, From deep in its throat . So I'll I do is get on one knee and stretch out a hand towards it , when it comes though my reach out hand, I start to pet it when the dog suddenly it turns into a puppy.

"good boy " I said

"who's a good boy ? You are! "

sudden I hear a little girl across the room wearing a white dress. She stretches out both hands and squeals, "puppy ! "

As she runs towards the dog by my side, the dog then turns into its adult form and goes to the girl and attacks her. Without thinking I jump to my feet and throw the knife at the dog killing it instantly in front of the girl .

Then the room changes, and see myself standing in the aisle of what seems to be a bus holding onto the pole, where a man was sitting with a newspaper in hand and asked,

"do you know this guy ?"

He taps to the picture on the front of the newspaper. The headline reads:

" Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended !"

I clear my throat and shrug my shoulders while I responds,

"I have no idea who he is,..sorry"

"you're lying," he said. "you're lying ! "

"look pal just leave me alone" I said.

"if you know him" he said in a low voice, "you could save me. You could save me ! "

I narrow my eyes and said .

"well, I don't"

and then set my jaw


	4. divergent in the ceremony

PREVOUSLY: I clear my throat and shrug my shoulders while I responds,

"I have no idea who he is,..sorry"

"you're lying," he said. "you're lying ! "

"look pal just leave me alone" I said.

"if you know him" he said in a low voice, "you could save me. You could save me ! "

I narrow my eyes and said .

"well, I don't"

and then set my jaw.

*continue*

LETTY'S POV:

I wake up to sweaty palms, and see Tori behind me. I wait for her to say something about my test, But she says nothing, just pulls away the wires from my forehead and hers.

"that ," she says,

"was perplexing...Excuse me, I'll be right back."

"perplexing ?" I said to myself, as Tori leaves the room for a few minutes, and comes back and says

"sorry to worry you," then continues to talk,

"Letty, your results were inconclusive," she said.

"oh, yeah how so ?" I asked.

"well, you didn't kill the dog the first time, but then when it went to attack the little girl you killed it ,and then you lied to the man in the bus." she says.

"so, what your telling me is that.. you don't know what my aptitude test is ?" I said.

"you kind of you showed both Abnegation and Dauntless,...but more Dauntless." Tori said.

"the people who get this kind of result are called ...Divergent" she wispier out to me.

"that's two Divergent's in one day ,with you being the second "

"who is the other one?" I asked.

"Her names Beatrice Prior, from Abnegation " Tori said.

"You should never tell anyone that you are a divergent, do you understand? because being a Divergent is extremely dangerous."

"yeah... I understand , I will not tell anyone I'm a divergent. You have my word." I say.

"Good. So go home and rest for tomorrows choosing ceremony" she said.

I said "good-bye" to Tori and get up from the chair to walk out the door, thinking about what Tori just told me, ..about me being a Divergent.

What's so bad about being a Divergent ? Whatever it is I have a feeling that I'll find out soon and I wont like any of it.

By the time I get home, my mother tells me, that I came right in time for dinner and to go wash up. By the time dinner was over I help my mom with the dishes and say "good-night" to my mother and father, by giving them a kiss both in the cheeks and head to my room.

After I finish my shower and picking out my outfit for the choosing ceremony, tomorrow. I go to bed and by the time my head hit's the pillow I fall into a deep sleep thinking of what will happen tomorrow at the choosing ceremony.

*the next morning*

When I wake up the next morning, I take a quick shower and change into my outfit that I pick out yesterday. I had a red tank top to go with my light brown leather jacket, with light brown skinny jeans, my brown boots, my necklace cross, did my hair with a bunch of curls and left it down, and put on my usual make up. By the time I was ready, I head towards down stairs and eat breakfast with my mother and father.

By the time we finish our breakfast we head out to the choosing ceremony, and find our seats.

I had to go sit with the other kid to chose what fraction they belong in, but before I can take a step to my seat my parents stop me by saying,

"what ever you chose don't forget that we love you no matter what, okay ?"my father said.

"yeah, I know, I love you guys too" I said to them. My mother and father both kiss my cheeks, and they each give me a hug. and I go and find my seat.

I take a seat in alphabetical order, and wait for Marcus to do his speech. After Marcus was done with his speech , he starts calling out names from Amity. I start to dozes off until he say my name which got my attention.

"Letty Cortez"

I got up from my seat, with my head held high and a blank face and started to walk up to Marcus. I go in front of Marcus and give him a nervous smile and takes the knife from him. I drags it across my palm to make a small cut, and let my blood fall into the glass, I then starch out my arm into the bowl and switch from Amity to Dauntless. When Marcus yelled out

"DAUNTLESS!"

the Dauntless section cheer as I go into their area.

After a couple of hours I start to zoom out again when I hear another name that gets my attention too.

"Beatrice Prior"

I see then see other girl, the one who is the other Divergent and she also transfer to Dauntless, who were in their section .

That's when the mutter rises the each fraction. Its not likely to see a Abnegation transfer to the Dauntless fraction. Especially when there has been misunderstanding of the Abnegation government ruling.

When the ceremony was over, the first ones to leave were my new fraction. I wanted to see my parents before I go and say goodbye, but when I turned to look at them, I saw the sadness in my mother and father eyes with tears in them. They both give me small smiles, and a proud look in their faces.

Then I couldn't see them any more because of the crowed, and through all the pushing and shoving was impossible to get through.


	5. Dantless

PREVIOUSLY: When the ceremony was over, the first ones to leave were my new fraction. I wanted to see my parents before I go and say goodbye, but when I turned to look at them, I saw the sadness in my mother and father eyes with tears in them. They both give me small smiles, and a proud look in their faces.

Then I couldn't see them any more because of the crowed, and through all the pushing and shoving was impossible to get through.

*continue*

LETTY'S POV:

I ran with all of the dauntless born and transfers, until we got to the train station, and started to climbed the realigns to the top. I thought it was going to be hard but it really wasn't, maybe I had it way worse, then I do now? When I got to the top I saw that the rest were running on the edged, while the train started to pass us and we had to catch the train , literally. And since I was the first to run I jumped and grabbed the door handle to opened it, getting inside while the rest did the same.

Once everyone was inside, they looked at me with a surprises look on there faces.

"what?" I said to them.

"nothing... its just that your from Amity" one of the boy who was an Erudite said to me. He was tall, wearing a blue suit ,of course, and he had brown hair, with some brown eye to complete his look.

"so, what?" I said to him.

"how is it that you know what to do?" he asked.

"I don't" I replied to him while looking out of the open door.

" sorry , it wasn't my attention to questioned you" he replied. then continued talking.

"my name is Will, and yours?" he introduced himself.

"Letty" I said.

"This is my friend, Albert", Will said.

While hitting his friends, Albert's shoulder.

"hey, nice to meet you, Letty" Albert said

" you too, Albert " I said with a small smile.

We continued to talk our away into Dauntless compound, until a Dauntless born looked at all of us and said,

"get ready"

"for what?" asked Albert to us.

"don't know", said Will. While I looked outside the open door. I see that they started to jump out of the train and into a building.

"Okay, let's go!", I said to them with a blank face and jumped out without them. But before I jumped out the train I heard Albert said to Will

"she looks like she has done this before."

"looks like it" Will replied.

What they don't know was that I have been through much worse than this. Just thinking about it makes me angry. Anyways I made it into the roof of a building along with Will and Albert, but they landed wrong that made them fall into the ground and got their cloth all dirty, while I landed on my feet.

When everyone had made it to the roof, we than all gathered around a mean looking man who had this look of a leader or superior. He was wearing a black jacket, with black jeans. He also had blond hair with brown eyes, and with tattoos and piercing on him.

"all right, listen up," he said.

"My name is Eric.. I'm one of you leaders". Eric said to all of us, then continued saying

"if you want to enter dauntless, this is the way in... and if you don't have the guts to jump, then you don't belong in dauntless." he pointed out.

Then Will decided to speak out to him and asked,

"Is there water at the bottom, or something ?" with a questioning look on his face.

"I guess you'll find out,.. or not" replied Eric to him.

I then heard a girl, who was wearing Candor cloths whispered to Beatrice the stiff , who I totally forgot about her joining dauntless. And said to Beatrice,

" we just jumped, now they want us to jump again" she said with a face that said "seriously". Beatrice just shrug her should.

"And someone needs to be first ,so who is that going to be?" Eric question.

No one said anything until I saw that Beatrice was going to speck ,about her being the first to jump, but I cut her off by simply walking up to the edge of the roof and jumped off it, like it was nothing. I know there was going to be something that will catch us in our fall. Because in reality they can't kill us , beside its nothing compared to what I've done before, with a life or death situation. Like I always say,

" run or die?".

That fall, felt like it lasted for a long time, when in reality it only lasted for thirty seconds. And landed on a net. So that's what's catches us before we hit the ground.

Then I felt someone or something pull the net down so that I could get off the net and let the next person go. And saw that the someone was a young man not older than twenty years old.


	6. ch 5 meeting four and Letty

PREVIOUSLY: Because in reality its nothing of what I've done before with a life or death situation. Like I always say,

" run or die?". that fall, felt like it lasted for a long time, when in reality it only lasted for thirty seconds. And landed on a net. So that's what's catches us before we hit the ground.

Then I felt someone or something pull the net down so that I could get off the net and let the next person go. And saw that the someone was a young man not older than twenty years old.

*continue*

LETTY'S POV:

He was a young man that has a spare upper lips and a full lower lip. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows, and they are dark blue, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color. I could also see him studying my face as well, like if he was staring into my soul. like if I was going to disappear from him.

"what did you get push or something?" he said to me

I just looked at him and shocked my head with a smile, as our eye meet. Where I then started to stair down so that he couldn't see the blush that was creeping out of my face.

"all right", he said then clear his throat, and asked

"what's your name?"

" Letty ", I said to him while still holding his hand. that's when I realize that he was still holding my, so I asked him

"uh, can I have my hand back?"

"oh, yeah sorry" he replied and let go of hand.

"Its ok" I said.

He then turns to the crowd and said "first jumper, Letty"

The crowd cheer behind him and pump their fist into the air, when another person drops into the net, it was Beatrice, who is now Tris, Will, Christina, Albert and some other people I don't know.

When everyone is on the ground again, the guy and some girl split us up from the dauntless-born and the initiates.

"All dauntless born go with Lauren " The guy said. Then continued to speck and said

"Initiates are with me"

We followed the guy until he told us where he usually work at.

"most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next couple of weeks, I am your instructor", he say. "my name is Four."

Christina asks, "four ?, like the number ?". Four then looks at Christina,

"Exactly like the number" he answered her.

"what happen, one, two, and three were all ready taken", Christina said making all of the initiates laugh. Four then smiles like he doesn't find the joke funny at all and walks forward to her and asked

"what's your name ?" he said quietly to her.

"Christina," she squeaks. "well Christina, if I wanted to put up with candor smart-mouth, I would of join their fraction." he said.

" first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut, got that ?" Four said to her,

she nods.

Four than takes us to a room and tells us that this is where we'll be sleeping . That's when Will asked him, "boys or girls?" and Four answered him and said "both, and if you'll like that then your going to love the bathroom". And he told us to change and left the room with hitting Tris on her Shoulder with his and with him looking at me for a second, then he was out the door. I chose to sleep in between Christina and Tris. And changed into a black crop top, with a thin jacked over it, and black skinny jeans with my black combat boots that come up to my knees.

Then they took us somewhere to burn our old fraction cloths.

Just before the initiates came...

FOUR'S POV:

I was just one my way of seeing the transfers with Lauren.

"so.. Who do you think would be the first jumper " asked Lauren.

"I don't know might be a dauntless born " I said to her. After a while she spoke

"Hey there comes the first jumper and looks like the first jumper would be an.. Amity, " lauren said.

I turn to see a girl dressed in red and brown clothing. I see her falling in the net with out making a sound , not even the she jumped, and landing soft on the net. When she lands I go over to the net and help her out , and when I do I turn speechless because of what I see, there standing in front of me is a girl that's two year younger than me with black hair up to her shoulder blade with crystal blue eyes and rosy red lips that look so kissable. when she off the net I asked her,

"What did you get pushed or something?" she just looked at me and shocked her head with a smile, as our eye meet. I looked at her of what seamed to be hours for me to memorized her face, but in reality it was only for a few minutes.

"all right", I said then clear my throat, and asked

"what's your name?"

"Letty", she said to me while still holding my hand. that's when I realize that I was still holding her hand and I think she noticed it as well because the next thing I knew she said

"uh, can I have my hand back?"

"oh, yeah sorry" I said

"Its ok" Letty said.

I then looked over my shoulders and shout.

"first jumper- Letty"

The crowd cheer behind me and pump their fist into the air, when another person drops into the net

When everyone is on the ground again, I then spilt them up from the dauntless-born.

"All dauntless born go with Lauren " I said. Then continued to speck and said

"Initiates are with me"

they followed me until i told them where I usually work at.

"most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next couple of weeks, I am your instructor", I say. "my name is four."

"four ?, like the number ?". a girl from candor said. I then look at her and said,

"Exactly like the number"

"what happen, one, two, and three were all ready taken", she said making all of the initiates laugh. Except for Letty who had a blank face. I smiled at her with a face that said I didn't find your joke funny and walk forward to her and asked

"what's your name ?" I said quietly to her.

"Christina," she squeaks. "well Christina, if I wanted to put up with candor smart-mouth, I would of join their fraction." I said to her.

" first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut, got that ?" I said to her,

she nods.

I than takes them to a room and tell them that this is where they'll be sleeping . That's when an Erudite asked me, "boys or girls?" and I answered him and said "both, and if you'll like that then your going to love the bathroom". And told them to change and left with hitting Tris on her Shoulder with my and with me looking at Letty for a second, then I was out the door. After they changed into there new dauntless cloths

I saw that Letty changed into a black crop top, with a thin jacked over it, and black skinny jeans with black combat boots that come up to her knees.

Then I took them somewhere to burn their old fraction cloths.


	7. ch6 expected in finding out

PREVOUSLY: I than takes them to a room and tell them that this is where they'll be sleeping . That's when an Erudite asked me, "boys or girls?" and I answered him and said "both, and if you'll like that then your going to love the bathroom". And told them to change and left with hitting Tris on her Shoulder with my and with me looking at Letty for a second, then I was out the door. After they changed into there new dauntless cloths

I saw that Letty changed into a black crop top, with a thin jacked over it, and black skinny jeans with black combat boots that come up to her knees.

Then I took them somewhere to burn their old fraction cloths.

*continue*

FOUR'S POV:

After that I then showed them to the pit, I said to them,

"this is the pit, the center life in dauntless". and then continued on saying

"come I'll show you where we eat and then you can find a seat at any table" I said to them and walked them to the cafeteria. I left them alone and walked to a table to eat. After a while I see Will and Albert seating not far from me and see that Tris and Christina coming to sit next to me. With Tris on my left side and Christina on Tris left side, Tris then looks at the hamburgers that were in front of her with a unsure look on her face.

"you never had a hamburger before?" asked Christina to her, Tris then answers her,

"no, I seen them its just.." and was cut off by Will saying that stiff eat plain food. When Christina replied

"what textbook did you swallowed " to him. Then will introduced himself to her and pretty much told her off, it keep going on for a while until Albert, who was sitting next to Will yelled "Letty". I then turn around and saw her looking for a place to sit down, she then comes right next to our table and sit next to my right side, well before sat down she asked me,

"is this seat taken" she said with her cute little smile that I already found attractive. And replied,

"no"

"thanks, hey guys" she said after she sat down and greeted them.

"hey Letty, this is Tris and Christina "said Will

"hi" she said with a little wave. While Tris and Christina both greeted her back, the continued to talk about there old fractions, while Letty just ate her food quietly until I heard her whisper "oh my God, you guys chose Dauntless" . I could see that there talk is annoying her as it is to me.

" I don't want to hear about your old fractions, your Dauntless now" I said to them, that when Tris asked me a question that I was never expecting,

"Are you dauntless born or transfer?". it looked like they were all expecting an answer but I just replied with, "your kidding right"

"No"

"What makes you think you can ask me that?" I asked, while she replied with

"You just have a friendly vibe" that made everyone spit out whatever was in their mouths while Letty just shock her hear at Tris.

"Be careful" I said to her in my deadly voice, after that being said Letty then spoke to me softly so that no one heard and said ,

"by the way you answered her question, ill say you transfer" she said while looking at me in the eyes and was about to respond when Max made the Initiates stand, and made dauntless born celebrate the new members of dauntless by lifting them up and they were going to lift Letty up until she politely declined them.

Then it was time to sleep, but I stayed up most of the night wondering about the beautiful Letty.

*the next morning*

LETTY'S POV:

I woke up to Four, who was banging into the relining of the stairs and said,

"I want everybody in the pit, 2 minutes" and with that said he left the room and we all got dressed and meet him at the pit. Four saw us and walked towards us and said,

"There's two stages of training, first is physical push your bodies to a barking point and the message of combat. the second is mental, again breaking point, where you'll face your worst fears and concern them unless they get to you first. He said the continued to talk.

"you'll be train separately from the dauntless born" while pointing to where dauntless born where sitting at.

"but you'll be ranked together after initiating rankings, it will be determine what jobs you'll move into leader ship, gardening the fence ,or keeping the faction less form killing each other. Then Eric who was sitting in a step spoke out and said something that got to me,

"The rankings will also determine who gets cut"

Christina who was right next to Will and Tris said ," cut"

Eric then gets up and walks closer to us and said.

"at the end of each stage the lowest of the rankings will be living us"

"to do what?" asked Al.

Eric then said to us, " well, there's no going home to your parents so you'll live fraction less"

that's when the complains started to happen.

" why didn't we know that" questioned Will.

" it's a new rule" was all Eric could say.

Christina then said to him "a new rule? somebody should of told us"

Eric then got to her face and said, "why would you have chosen differently"... out of fear, I mean because if that's the case, might as well get out now." then continued to talk and said,

"If your one of us, then it wont matter if you fail. you chose us, and now we get to chose you".

After that being said they told us to head to the cafeteria so that we can get breakfast and to get change into training cloth. So chose to change into a black tank top with sweat pants that stop to my knees with my black converse. And put my hair up in a pony tail. And walked out of the room with Tris and Christina who where waiting for us, meaning Will, Al, and I to finish changing and meet with the rest of the group at the pit with Four. Who saw us coming towards him and saw the cloth that I was wearing.

I then said to Al who was next to me, "lets get on with it"

When he just respond it with a smile and looked at me in the eyes said, "are you sure that you haven't done this before?"

While I replied with a nervous smile at him and he laughed.


	8. ch 7 training starts now tris and Molly

PREVIOUSLY: I then said to Al who was next to me, "lets get on with it"

When he just respond it with a smile and looked at me in the eyes said, "are you sure that you haven't done this before?"

While I replied with a nervous smile at him and he laughed.

*CONTINUE*

LETTY'S POV:

After everyone was ready, Four then took us to a room where there was a lot of training equipment for us to use.

"okay, everyone gather around the ring" Four said to us.

"I'm going to teach you guys some moves that you could use when you guys is fights start" he said.

"you mean where going to fight with each other?" said Peter.

"yes you are, so pay attention" Four replied to him.

"I going to need a volunteer, so is welling to volunteer?" he said to us. when some guy decided to be the volunteer. After four showed us some of the move we could use in our fights and gave us tips on how to attack. I really wasn't paying attention to the teaching because I have all ready learned how to fight thought the events that I have been through. And I think Four saw that I wasn't really paying attention because he then called out my name and asked me a question

"Letty, are you paying attention"

I just nod my head to him in a "yes" way.

And he said, "what do you do when a gun is pointed at you?" and I answered his question with a blank face,

"you twist the wrist of the gun holder and make them shoot themselves". he looked surprise that I knew that. Ha, you thought you were going to call me out and get way with it well you got a thing coming four,

"correct" he said.

"okay know its time to teach you how to shoot ,lets go" he ordered and walked us out the room and into the roof of a building where there were target signs on the other side.

"put this on" Four said to us.

After that we were all shooting like we have done this before, while other barely hit areas where you can live. While I was shooting them with my eye close, and when I open then I saw that I shot places where you can be killed in an instant.

"good job Letty", said Four.

I just nod to him in thanks.

"keep on the hard work" he said and walked towards Tris, who I saw that, she haven't shot the target once. I also saw that Four was just shaking his head in a disappointed at Tris. As I kept shooting I head tris sigh out loud and hear Will who was next to her said,

"tectonically speaking you should of a least hit the target once by now even by accident".

I then thought about what he said and it was true I mean I shot someone for the first time with a gun while escaping from WICK.

After having enough of shooting, Four then made us jog around the whole city with him and when we came up for a break everyone was breathing heard, while I wasn't breathing hard as them. I mean I ran more inside the maze then this, so this was nothing to me.

"how is it that your not breathing heard?" asked Four in amazement to me.

I just shrug me shoulder at him, he looked at me for a few seconds then told us to continue. When we can towards a corner , we saw some dauntless men watch, what seem to be fraction less people. One of the men saw us coming and greeted Four with a nod. while Four said to them,

"hey, what do we got ". some guy replied to him and said

"fraction less there not doing anything". I then heard Peter says to Tris.

*next day*

The next morning came up so fast that I found myself in the training room. Watching Tris and Christina practicing with each other, when I saw Eric coming into the room and said to Four,

"are we ready for some real training?". Four then answered his question and said,

"not even close".

Eric then announced to us the first fight and called out and said,

" second jumper in the ring,... last jumper time to fight". Molly, who was the last jumper the turned to Eric and said,

" how long do we fight for?". and Eric answers her with,

"until one of you can't continue". Four who took a step forward said

"or one of you conceals". Eric then said to him,

" accord ring to the old rues, the new rules on one conceals". Four then said to him quietly so that no one could hear,

" you really want to lose them in there first fight?". Eric the replies out loud,

"a real man never surrenders". Four then said to him,

"lucky for you those wasn't the rules when we fought". then two things happen, first was the look on Eric's face, was priceless, Eric couldn't find anything to get Four back that all he said was,

"you'll be scored on this so fight hard" leaving Four with a smile. I then walked up to four and said,

"well, that was interesting" while he responded with a smile and said, "shut up".

"No really" I said to him.

"thank -you" he said looking into my eyes. we stared at each other for a while, but our moment was cut off by Eric when he said to Tris and Molly,

" GO!"

And that's when there fight started they both got into their stand and circled each other. Molly then comes forward to Tris, while Tris takes a step out of the ring. Tris then looks around and goes back into the ring. Molly then throws a punch to Tris, while Tris just doges her punch and tries to punch her back, but misses her.

Then Molly hits her in the face and brought Tris into the ground. Then Molly looks at Tris who was still on the ground the at Eric who just gave her the sign to finish there fight. Which she did. And left Tris with an ice pack on her cheek. Eris the said to all of us,

"that's enough for today, come follow me". so we followed him out the training room and into the pit.

Eric then says to us,

" all right guys over here, listen up! you know what this board is? its your life ,..we grade you every day. if your still on the red by the end of the first stage, your out".

I then see my name appear above the red line along with Christina's, Will's , and Al's name but see Tris name below the red line.


	9. ch 8 tattoos and Cristina gives up?

PREVIOUSLY: Eric then says to us,

" all right guys over here, listen up! you know what this board is? its your life ,..we grade you every day. if your still on the red by the end of the first stage, your out".

I then see my name appear above the red line along with Christina's, Will's , and Al's name but see Tris name below the red line.

*CONTINUE*

LETTY'S POV:

"I'm never going to make it" said Tris with a disappointed in her voice. When we enter the room we are all sharing with the others after our free time.

" yes you are" said Christina in a positive way.

" I mean cause your" Tris said, but was cut off by Christina who then said, " then you'll be most improve".

Tris then said to her, "your candor ,your not suppose to lie".

" I was a candor and I'm not lying" Christina said to her.

Al then said to them while him and Will were sitting in their beds.

" if they cut me, I think my parents will take me back" Will the said to him

" no, it doesn't work like that. Even if they wanted too, their faction wont allow it." then Tris who was playing with her hands said to us, "even if my parent will take me back, I wouldn't belong in there" then we were quite for a second when Christina broke it while saying, " this is getting depressing". Will and Al laugh and say yeah it is. "you know what we should do, get tattoos" Christina said to us I agree with her and we lift to go get tattoos.

* at the tattoo shop*

When we enter the tattoo shop Tris and I saw Tori doing tattoos. Tris then points me to Tori and said to follow her.

Tris then got close to her and said "you remember us right, I just want to..." by was cut off by Tori who said,

"I only do tattoos". "okay" Tris whispered to me and went to look for a tattoo and picked out one that had three crows,

" I'll like this one" said Tris to Tori. while Tori takes it from her. It was silent between us when Tris asks her,

"can't I just ask you?" Tori then cuts her off and said to us,

"you made a mistake on choosing dauntless, they'll find out about you guys here" I then said to her,

" who? who will?"

"the people you're a threat too" she replied,

"what people, Dauntless" Tris questioned

" the society, you guys don't fit in to a category, then they can't control you" she said to us

" I don't get it, I'm Dauntless. I'm going to be Dauntless". said Tris with a determined face.

" for your guys sake I hope so". when she was done with Tris tattoo , Tori then turned to me and said, " do you want a tattoo?".

"yeah" I replied, then showed her the design that I want to cover my back. Then turned to Tris and told her that she could go, that I'll catch up with them when I'm done. And she left to catch up with the rest. The design of my tattoo was a wall with vines running along the wall with names on it. And some names would show up cross out. Tori looked at the design and said to me,

"why are some of the names crossed out?"

I just looked at her and said, " dark times" with out any emotion in my voice.

The next morning came, and I was once again in the training room practicing in between the punch bags with Will and Al pushing them towards me.

" why is it that your going to close your eyes while we push these punching bags toward you?" Will said to me.

"yeah" said Al. " I mean wont you be able to defend your self as much?"

"never trust your eye -site" I said to them.

"They wont always be available to you, in a fight , you Will should of know that" I said to both of them.

After a while we take a small brake, i take a look around the room where I see Christina fighting Molly in the ring which is not going well for her, then I see Tris practicing on another punching bag and was about to looked way from her until I see Four talking to her while having his arm on her side of the waste.

I don't know why but I couldn't help but have a jealous feeling inside me. I stayed there thinking about my feelings I felt when saw, but couldn't figure out why? I broke out of my thoughts when I hear Christina yelp. She was all bloody from her face, in her fight with Molly. and then said to Molly,

"stop! Stop! I'm done, I'm done"

" your done" said Eric to Christina. Christina just nods to him.

"okay, let me give you a hand" Eric said with a hand stretched out for her to take.

She takes it and was about to walk way when Eric yell to us to take a brake and to follow him. We followed

Eric and Christian who was next to him, walk together and tells her if she's feeling any better, while having his hand on her lower back. Then all of a sudden he pushes her out of the rail and said to her,

"grab the rail or don't" then continued to say,

"You got three options, hang there and I'll forget your cowardice, fall and die, or give up. and if you give up, your out". we were standing there for a few second of silence until Tris encourage Christina to hang there for a little longer.

"come on! Chris" Eric just gave Tris a look that said "shut up". but Tris just ignored it and looked at Christina. Then Eric yells out

"time" and with that said, Edward and I ran to Christina and helped her up. when Christina was up she ran into my arms sobbing real hard that she couldn't barely breath right. I then look up at Eric and throw him my deadliest glare. But Eric just ignored the glare I throw him and looked at me and said,

"Dauntless never give up".

I knew that Dauntless was going to be strict, but not strict enough that they want perfection. And if the keep this up, then they wont have enough initiates by the end of each stage.


End file.
